The new Keyblade
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto world is consumed by darkness Will be more then disney


I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto

The Ninja Keyblade

The beginning of darkness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It has been two month since the Fourth great Ninja world war. Naruto was hailed as a hero. However peace only last for so long.

A blond teen was lying down of the grass when the sky turned "that is strange," he thought.

He got up and ran to his village as he got closer he saw it consumed in darkness. Black creatures with yellow eyes approached him. "What are they; are they responsible for my villages death," he thought as the creature attack.

The blond Naruto took out a kunai fought with the creatures but could beat them "how can I beat my kunai aren't working," he thought he tries ninjutsu and takes a few out but more pop up "not good," he thought as he is totally surrounded. The creature attack him as he tries to block a light appears in his hand and he is holding some sword that looks like a key. As the creature hits it he disappears in a black mist.

Naruto charges the creature and slash and hacks them with his new sword. After beating them a giant creature with part of his chest missing in a shape that looks like a heart attack him.

Naruto rushes forward and slash his at the creature. He finally takes it out with a Rasengan to his head. Naruto was breathing hard as he looks around he feel something pulling him into the black abyss under his feet.

In a dark town the blond was on the ground. He came to and saw he was not in the village "where am I? My village; my friends," he shouted.

So you hold the Keyblade; the heartless will keep come at you as long as you wield it," said a deep voice.

Naruto turns around "who are you?" asked the blond.

A brown haired man walks up "Names is Leon and you are?" he asked.

Namikaze Naruto Sage of the Leaf," said Naruto.

"I need to test you to see if you can use that blade," said Leon as he brings up his gunsword.

Naruto hand glows and the Keyblade appears "I would rather not fight," said Naruto as bullets are shot at Naruto.

Naruto disappears with substitution and gets behind the brown haired man and goes for a slash. Leon barely blocked it "he is fast," thought the man as he has trouble keeping up with the ninja's attacks.

Leon is kicked into a building as Naruto starts to walk away when his name is called out "wait; I underestimated you," said Leon.

"I am leaving," said the blond.

"I world need the Keyblade warrior; my friends would love to meet you," said Leon.

Xxx

Naruto smiled "I will go with you but if you make one move against me; I will kill you," said the blond.

The two make it to a town house and enters it. Naruto looks around "Leon so you brought a guest," said a voice.

A young female with ninja attire walks up "Your Namikaze Naruto," said the female eyes widen.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked a little nervous

"Sorry; any ninja worth their salt heard of the Legendary second toad sage of the leaf; aka you," she said

"You know who I am; can I get your name?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Great Ninja Yuffie," she said

"It a pleasure to meet a fellow ninja," said the blond.

A young brown haired girl runs in "Leon their coming," she said as a black creature appear only to be punch out the window by Naruto.

"We have to fight," said Leon as he hoists his sword on his shoulder. The two run out and sees a hundred heartless "how did they get in," said Leon

Naruto growl "don't know but they are going back," said the blond as he look at Yuffie. "Yuffie throw those kunai," said Naruto as he tosses five kunai to ninja girl.

"Understood," she said as she launches all five of them. In a yellow the whole army is wiped out as Naruto looks back "still need to master," he thought.

Yuffie looks awe shocked "That was the flying Thunder God," she said with stars in her eyes.

Leon runs up "I can't stay; I am putting this world in danger," said the blond.

"I will escort you to the town square were you can take off," said Leon.

The two head out of the house. Getting to the town square they see a blue blur jumping from one heartless to another. "There is too many," said the hedgehog.

A man with a red suit and a hat with an M jumps on the heartless. "It is not easy," he said in a Italian accent.

Naruto seeing the animal and the short man in trouble in trouble gets in front of the both of them. "You alright?" asked Naruto as a small army of heartless surround the three.

They attack the heartless ad the hedgehog cuts through the heartless with his body as the red cloth wearing man ate a flower and fired some fire ball at the heartless burning them.

Naruto was taking them out with his Keyblade until all of the heartless were destroyed.

Xxx

Thank for help," said the blue animal. "I am Sonic," said the named creature.

"It's me Mario," said the other person.

"I am Naruto Namikaze," said the ninja. "I guess your world was consumed by Darkness?"

"That is right these Heartless attacked with Eggman's robots I was cast away as my comrade where fighting," said Sonic.

"The Mushroom Kingdom was taken by Bowser and the heartless as well," said Mario.

"We formed an alliance to help our worlds," said Sonic.

"Let me help, my world was taken as well," said Naruto.

Leon walks up. "You three should stop the darkness," said Leon. "Find King Mickey he can help you."

"Do you have the means to travel?" asked Sonic.

"Gummi ship," said Leon as a ship appears.

"Hurry," said the man.

Naruto nods his head. "What do you say?" asked Naruto.

"Well help," said Sonic as the three form a camaraderie

Xxx

The Ship blasts off.

Xxx

In an unknown castle were fourteen chairs. "So young Namikaze has a Keyblade," said a voice.

"You did not do that great the war," said a voice. "Madara."

"I managed due a lot of damage, unlike you Eggman," said the Uchiha.

"It matters not," said a deep voice as a dinosaur with a spiked shell chuckles darkly. "

"Bowser," said Madara. "We have to wait for the rest,"

"In testing assortment you managed to get Madara," said a man looking like a rock man.

"Darkside," said Madara. "The other will be briefed on the plan."

"We must the Keyblade chosen one," said Madara.

Xxx

End

New Kingdom heart story not sure if I should even continue. I am interested.

World so far will be

Justice League

Mario World

Sonic

Are the three.

The other I am planning are

Star Wars with Palpatine with the enemy as Luck Skywalker Partner during the 4,5 6,

X men- the main enemy will Apocalypse with Wolvern as a Partner

Street fighter with Bison as enemy and Ryu as Partner.

Please give me so other you want to see. Disney or non.


End file.
